destruction
by supersporty123
Summary: The powerpuff girls are spies and so are the rowdyruffs! Love blooms and why is butch taking pills? Rated t for cursing! New chapter up! Why are the ppgz pregnant.
1. Chapter 1 blossom

**this is my destruction fanfic please enjoy! **

_blossom _

_Age:18 _

_Hight:6'3 _

_Favrote food:cake, chocolate ect. _

_Color:pink _

_Hair:down to her knees. _

_Skin tone:peach _

_Hair color:orange _

_Codename:pink eagle _

_Loves:food, professer, miyako, karou, brick at some point, pink, calculus, school, and beaches. _

_Hates:villans, brute, brat, natuski, yellow, beieng dumb, and swamps. _

_School:everest high. _

_Level at school:senior _


	2. Chapter 2 bubbles

Bubbles

Age:17

Hight:6'2

Color:blue

Favrote food:pie

Hair:to elbows

Skin tone:peach

Hair color:blond

Loves:momoko, karou, professer, boomer, everyone exspt villians.

Hates:viliians, murdrers, monsters ect.

School:evrest high


	3. Chapter 3 buttercup

Buttercup

Age:17

Hight:6'3

Color:green

Favrote food:bacon, meat, ect.

Hair:right below the boob.

Skin tone:a little lighter than peach.

Hair color: black

Code name:black couger

Loves:momoko, miyako, professer, butch at some point, Mitch as a friend, evryone except villins. Brute secretly friends.

Hate:villens, bieng weak, brat, beserk.

School:everst high.


	4. Chapter 4 sneak in

**blossoms pov **

_it's 2 am in the morning and we are still stalking the enemy.I send back couger a hand signal that ment we're going sends me back a signal that mens lets move. _

_I slip into the enemies bathroom and start looking for his pills, toothbrushes, anything that has DNA on it. Then i find a you to it it said. The rrbz got them damn! I hate those guys. Luckly, I find a haircomb and put it in my bag. The TSD will love it! I slip out and find brick at the door. _

_He was turned around tieing his shoes so I got a chance to leave without him noticing. I hope bc is ok. And blue sphinx. _

_Buttercups pov _

_I am in the criminals childrens room when I see a chip on the counter."found it" I say into my watch. Cleverly discised as a watch when actually a microphone. _

_I took it then carfully left.I saw butch on the other side of the hall looking for the truth about us is that we never saw the rowdyruff looks diffrent than his , I better get back to must still be looking. _

_I look at butch one last time and ! They tricked me! This is only one chip! They're soposed to be 3! I quickly set up a trap and wait for him to fall for it. When I run I hear a faint yell. I smirk to myself. _

_Bubbles _

_I wait for boomer to leave the wife's bedroom before I strike but then I find this note... from, BOOMER?!_


	5. Chapter 5 new trick

**bubbles pov **

I always wanted to see what boomer looked well if this is a trick, I'll have to take chanses.I put the letter in my pocket and evacuate the house.

It has been 20 minutes, and 30 seconds and only blossom has came."whats taking butercup so long?" She askes"I don't know" I say "we should go back for her."I say " we do go back for her, the rrbs will get us."says blossom."and thats what were counting on." Blossom sudently said.

"Ok heres the plan." She said.j nod as she tells me. We get into the buiding as we split up.I hope peagle is ok.

blossoms pov

I walk in with my gun facing the floor looking for the rrb."well, well, well if it isn't blossom my oppiset."a voice says"yes" I quietly say. "Arnt you a hag" says the voice coiming was brick.I lower my gun and is kinda cute. I higher my gun as butch and boomer come out .

I smirk an say to my watch.'it's done.' The boys look at me crazily as buttercup and bubbles bust through the roof."by boys" I say we all laugh and leave.


	6. Chapter 6 date and faint

Bubbles P.O.V

"You what?!" Buttercup yelled "oh come on boomer is a good guy"I defend him.

"The boomer that kidnapped the proffeser and ken?!the same boomer who held me captive?!the same boomer that tried to bomb us in our early days?"buttercup exclaimed.

"If we could get their gaurd down we could win!"blossom blurted out."great idea! Bubbles where are we going?"buttercup yelled.

"Tothe beach, then the resturant"bubbles says."well fine."blossom and buttercup say.

3 hours later.

Buttercups pov

We have already landed and blossom and bubbles are hogging the bathroom.

"GOD DAMN IT, HURRY UP!"I yell. "Beuty takes time!"blossom yelles.

When they came out, blossom is wearing a high low dress with a nature desighn on is a belt on it with a rose on the side and it was dress. The top was white, and the bottom was hot had hot pink pumps and her hair was wavy with a rose on the side of her her bathing suit was in her purse. And again, it was hot is up with her and pink?!

Bubbles on the other hand went for the diva hap pink lip gloss and her hair was curled like dress was strapless, and was a circle a belt that was dimond had blue wegged boots bathing suit was in her blue 'gucci' purse.

I went for the punk look. I wore a blck crop top that said tough, black jeggings, and black boots wich was not heeled

I had highlights in my hair wich was green and my bathing suit in my sports bag. We are ready, so we start driving in our maybe .

Bricks pov

Were at the park and we see the girls walking twords us.I blush like crazy seeing looks I meant she looks um- casual?

Boomers pov.

OMFG. my face is the color of a tomato seeing runs up to me and hugs me."hi bomb!"bubbles said "i..it..its bo..boomer"I am I studering?!

Butch Pov

I see butercup and I think im turning everything is blurry."butch?"that is all I hear until everything turns black.


	7. Chapter 7 fight with myself

Butch pov

I cant belive think I im dead. But im not.I cant belive holt would do I take the wrong pills? Or naw?

_3 weeks ago..._ _"Ok time to take it."I said.I took the pills from under my bed and took 2 pills."butch, what are you doing up so late?"brick asked. _ _I quicly hid my pills."just chillin'"I sneaks up behind me."butch, what are these for?"he asked _

_End of_ flashback.

**Bricks pov. **

_"why is butch like this?"I heard blossom ask sadly."butch has...problems."I manage to say."what kind?"bubbles asked _

_"It all started with an experiment. Butch was trying to separate one side of his brain and anthor experiment went created a bad side to himself. The sides name was keep holt from killing everybody butch took a overdose could cause death."boomer explained _

_We all saw head was black and we couldnt see her eyes. (Anime style) _

_"Dosent matter we could still go ne?"buttercup says. _

_Butches pov _

_(Singing zone) _

_Butch:its over now.I know that jolt. _

_No one will ever know the sorry tale _

_Of evil those who died no _

_One must ever only see _

_The tradgy they'd not see my intent _

_The shadow of holts evil will forever _

_Kill the good that I have ment. _

_Am i a good man?_

_Am I a mad man? _

_Such a fine line between a good _

_Man and a... _

_Holt:do you think I would ever let _

_You go? Do you think I would ever _

_Set you free? Well im sad to say it _

_Simply isnt 'll never get _

_Away from me! _

_Butch:all that you are is a face _

_In the mirror I close my eyes and _

_You'll disappear! _

_Holt :I'm watch your face when you face in _

_The mirror as long as you live I will be there!_

_Butch:all that you are in the end of a nightmare all _

_that you art is a dying scream after tonight I shall e_

_nd this demon Dream! _

_Holt:this is not a dream my friend _

_And it will never end this is one night _

_mare that goes on holt is here to say _

_no matter what you make pretend and _

_he will folrish Long after you're gone!_

_Butch:soon you will die in my memory _

_will hide you you cannot choose but you _

_lose control!_

_Holt:you do not control me I live deep inside _

_you each day you feel me devour your soul! _

_Butch:I don't need you to survive like you need _

_me I become whole as you dance with death and _

_i'll rejoyce as you breathe your final breath! _

_Holt:I live inside you forever! _

_Butch:no! _

_Holt:with Satan himself by my side! _

_Butch:no! _

_Holt:and I know now and forever no one_

_will ever be able to separate darkness from light!_

_Butch:don't you see it's over now time to die! _

_Holt:no not I only you _

_Butch:if I die you die too! _

_Holt:you'll die me I'll be you! _

_Butch:no you jolt! _

_Holt:don't you see ur Holt! _

_Butch:no never!_

_Holt:yes forever! _

_Butch:take your evil deeds and rot in hell! _

_Holt:I'll see you there butch! (Dissapears) _

_Buttercup..._


	8. Chapter 8 deal!

Butch pov.

are you there?

**what the crap do you** want?

_I want to make a deal with_ you.

**What? **

_there is a whole gang of bad people just down the you only kill evil people? _

**whats in it for you? **

_I get my consciencess back. _

deal!

_I open my eyes and jump for docter comes in."sir, are you ok?"he askes _

_Fuck yo mamma _

_Fuck you bitch! _

_Hyde! _

**hey I need fun. **

_"sorry sir im bipolar."I apologiese."ok, um I need you to sighn a few papers."he says."ok I say.I sighn the pappers and go."butch!"buttercup happy mood changes."you idiot!"she says plaayfully slaps me."can we have that dte now?"after all it ha been 3 monthes._


	9. Chapter 9 pregnancy

Blossoms pov

I cannot belive going to bring life to ther world! I run already 8 months preggnent! Yeah yeah time has passed."I dont know how to tell brick."I say quietly

"Tell me what?" A voice says.I spin around to see brick at my window and some cherry blossoms.I blush to my neck again."here"he says giving me the blossoms.

"What were you going to tell me?"brick suddenly says."uhh..you're..."I manage to say.

"Im what?"he askes.

Thats it.I cant tell him."your smell!you smell good! New colone?" I ask him."yeah! Thanks for noticing! My girlfriend got it for me!"he says. That word broke my heart.

"Girl-girlfriend?"I beserk, my rival since preschool flew in.

"Brick! What are you doing with this slut?"she askes."excude me, bitch?"I say to her offended."you heard .you got yourself pregnant and you dont know who the dad is, probably. "She says."says the girl that has men walk in and out off your house either naked, or no I see them."I say defending myself.

"Do you guys need a moment-wait men do what?"brick askes.

"I dont know what your talking , lets go."beserk says flying out my window

Brick goes with her. I look out, my window to see beserk flying and looking at me.I give her the finger and close my the ninth month.I better be ready.

Butercups pov.

I better tell I cant he'll freak! " over what?"I hear butch say.I turn around and see butch reading my mind.

"GT THE FUCK OUT OF MY MIND!"I yell and forse him out of my head

butch clenches his head in pain."jeez woman! I know your pregnant but ow!"he whines

"Butch! You need to leave!"I urge him.

"Why?!"butch hormones get the best of 's st to rage.

"BUTCH IM PREGNANT DAMN IT!" I yell at him.

"Fine"he flies out.

I hear bubbles on the other side of the wall yelling. I look back and see a buttercup on the table with a note.I blush.

Bubbles pov.

"NO ONE CARES IF YOUR HUNGRY! IM HUNGRY BUT YOU DONT SEE ME COMPLAINING! AND IM PREGNANT! "I yell

I calm down a bit."boomer just please leave."I say calmly."ok" he says and hugs me.

He flies out.I look out the window to see him with brat?! Of all people BRAT?! I blushed of the thought me and boomer married and step in water.

I look down and see yellow colord no he didn't...I hope, im ready for labor tommorow.

**hi guys I just want to give a shout out to litterry:do you have any stories? Anywhom read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10 sum it up

**hi guys I know their pregnancies dont make sence so heres what happend **

**After butch recoverd from his accident, the girls started feeling never had...it and never got the girls were throwing up everywhere and had proffesser explained the reason they were pregnant is because the boys were made from there if the girls develop felings for them, the chemical z had nothing to do with all that feeling sooooo, it made that love into human is planninig to use these babies to rule the their 3rd birthdate, him will send the rrbz to kidnap boys have to pretend to like them to get their gaurd they start to fall lin yeah! Tbey dont go on a date like on date and was supposed to be in chapter it slipped my mind. **

**sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorrysorry!**


	11. Chapter 11 birth and Preposals

**hi guys! Its me and let me tell you...the whole stoy changes. **

* * *

Blossoms pov

The next day ...

I wake up and yawn.I just remeberd...today is labor ! I feel my stomach and feel a sharp pain! Already?! I call the proffeser, ken, and peach.

"Blossom?!"ken says."I cant go to a hospital"I exclame."blossom brethe."ken says.I grab his shirt and pull him close."unless you dont want me foot up your ass, you will shut the fuck up!"I yell at him

I hear buttercup and bubbles scream"ken! Get me a towal, peach get me a bucket."the proffeser bot nod and go get them."GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!"I hear bubbles and peach come back with the stuff."blossom im going to need you to push."the proffeser says.

I push as hard as i can."I see legs blossom! Dont stop!"the proffeser urges."uh trust me I wont!"I trickeles down my head.I scream in pain.

3 hours later

"Almost there 1 more push!"I hsar proffeser yell.

I push with everything I have.I think of brick while im bare chest makes me blush a , I hear crying."here you go blossom."the proffeser says."my baby!"I proffeser rushes out of the room to my friends.

I hold my baby and stop her crying. (I know its a 's naked. ) she has blood red eyes like brick, a slender nose like me, and orange hairs like me.

I rock my baby to sleep and lay her down in my bed. I need to get a crib for her.

Bubbles pov.

IT HURT LIKE CRAP!,! But after 4 long hours, the baby is has yellow hairs like blue eyes like boomer, and fair skin like me.I lay her down gentaly on my bed and baby needs a crib.I blush at boomer and me married.

Buttercups pov.

"GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!"I yell.I scream and finally.I hear the baby.I shush her and gently lay her on my bed

I need a crib.I blush at the thought of me and butch in the same room...I walk out off my room and see blossom and bubbles."cric"we all say.

We all fly to walmart and split I just turn around to see the cribs, I see butch preposing to...BRUTE!?

I quickly turn around.I dont want them to see me.I hear butch call my name and grab a crib box.I make my way to the cash register and leave to see bubbles crying, and blossom about to cry.

"Preposal?"I ask them."yes!"bubbles says between sobs.

Bubbles pov.

I come home with buttercup and blossom. We build the cribs and set our babies in there.I decided to name mine blaze.I can tell she will be a very strong person.

I cant belive boomer preposed to that bitch.I look at the pack of bubbles boomer left me and set them by the window. I will not be seeing him any more.I cry myself too sleep.,

Boomer is just a scumbag.

**thanks for reading! Read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12 divorce

**buttercups pov. **

_it's been 1 year since I saw butch prepose to starts to cry._

_I check in her dipar and see somthing no one wants to see.I change her dipar and give her a bottle of milk.I need some fresh air so, I put blake in the carrige I bought for her and head out."you too?"I hear bubbles and blossom say._

_They have there carriges with them. _

_I gave them a smile and startted to walk with them."I can't belive boomer would do that! I was starting to love him!"bubbles said starting to cry."we all started to like them..duck!"blossom says _

_"Why? "I ask her."the rrb!"I her bubbles say."really? Fuck that shit."I say to them and start walking._

_Blossom and bubbles eventually catch we all heard our names called."so, how are you holding up?"I hear butch say to me._

_"Just fine"I blakes shows me his hand.I eyes is a ring on his finger.,_

_"You got married."I say to him."is smomething wrong?"he askes me." play with your little wifey."I tell him and walk away.I see blossom talking to brick, and bubbles talking to boomer. _

_"Are you jealous? "He askes me.I stop dead in my trakes."have a cookie."I say shoving a cookie in butches mouth and walked away quivly _

_I hear him say mhh and see him shrugs.I look at my looked fastinated."see that? That was your dada."I say to was about to rain so I rushed back to the proffesers house. (He let us stay there.) _

_Blossoms pov_

_That jerk had the nerve to show me his damn finger.I was about to show him my damn finger! _

_"I heard the door close and see bubbles soaking wet. _

_We all take a shower and dry up. _

_"We need to find a bigger house for the babies."I hear bubbles say."we only have 40 bucks"I inform her."we'll ask the professor"buttercup says. _

_We all agreed to that and went to sleep. _

**bricks pov **

_I walk in my starting to develop feelings for her.I walk up the stairs and knocks on beserks door."honey your in there?"I I hear is moans.I open the door to see beserks mouth on some guys thing! _

_"Brick! I thought you would be here later!"beserk says covering herself._

_"Uh beserk i'll just go."the guy didn't want to thought I would hit RIGHT I'LL HIT HIM! _

_"I wont touch you."I say to runs out and I smack him outside his head."brick, its not what it looks like!"beserk starts. "Save it.I want a divorce. "I tell her and leave what a slut._

_Butches pov _

_Was buttercup jealous? The cookie was good but...I walk into brutes and my house to see brute touge kissing a blond guy_

_I take the blond by his collar and threw him out."butch..."brute starts. _

_"Save it.I want a divorce. "I take my ring off and leave it on the table."fine"she says and starts packing her she left I triped her by the thing it was still raining._

_Boomers pov _

_I was thinking about bubbles when I waked in to brat crying."whats wrong?" I ask her."I slept with another guy we have to get a divorce. "She packs her stuff and leaves.I was speechless. _

_I take a bouque of flowers and throw ig an the closed door. Bitch._


	13. Chapter 13 what comes next

**hi guys this is another song zone. (Mordreds lullaby.) Please please please! Tell me if I made a spelling mistake! Read and review! **

**Bricks pov. **

_I came backe from my rain walk last night.I cant belive beserk would do that! I call dosent pick up.I hope she's not mad at me._

_i better get some beserk left, I could get better all, it is still 12 am _

_(Singing starts here!)_

_Bubbles pov. _

_Me and blossom and buttercups babys are want to hear about there dads, I we sing them a little lullaby _

All of us:(hum) hush child, the darkness

Will rise from the deep and, carry

You down into sleep, child The

Darkness will rise from the deep,

And, carry you down into sleep.

Blossom:guildless child, ill shape

Your belief, and you'll always know,

Your fathers a theif, and you wont

Understand, the cause of our greif,

But you'll always follow, the words

That we speak.

Me and buttercup:loyalty, loyalty, loyalty,

Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me.

Me:guidless child, your spirit will hate her,

The flowers that married your fathers the

Traitors, and you will expose, their puppeteer

Behavior, for you are the proof of how they

Betrayed our loyalty.

All:loyalty, loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty

only to me. Hush child, The darkness will rise

From the deep and carry you down into sleep child,

The darkness will rise from the deep and carry

you down into sleep.

Buttercup:guidless child, each day you grow

Older, each day im watching my vengeance

Unfold, for the father of theese babies, the dads

Off these souls, will die in returning the love

They stole... (hum)

All:hush child, the darkness will rise from the

deep and carry you down into sleep child,the

darkness will rise from the deep and carry you

down into sleep.

By the ime we were done, the babies wer already and buttercup looked for houses while blossom makes milk for when ther wake up.

Hims pov

BOOMER BUTCH BRICK! I almost time.I tell them."yes sir!" They say.

"Brick strike at the ppgz with all you you have explosives, use , put holt to good use!"I tell all nod.

As soon as they leave, I check my do they always say I sound and look gay?

Blossoms pov

Will brick ever come back to me? I miss him sooo much.I start to cry."whats wrong pinky?"a voice one person calls me pinky.

I spin around to see brick.I scoff."look, im sorry"he says. "Tell that to your wife"I tell him shaing the formula."we got a divorce, and besides, you were hanging with dexter all the time, so on my free time, I met beserk."he argues."really?!"I say to him.

I sigh."I thimk you've overstayed your welcome"I say walking him to the door."fine."he says and leves.

As soon as he leaves, I cry even .

Bubblex pov

I was flipping throgh magazines when boomer came in."boomer! I yell throwing my hands around looked sad."brat wants a devorce."he says.I cant belive im doing this.I give him a peck on the cheek

"I thought you were better than this!"I say

"I think you should leave.'I urge him

"But I just got here!"he says

As I push him out.I cry on the door as he leves.

Buttercups pov

I was just mindig my biz wax when I hear butch laugh

Never in my life was I so disgusted."how long...any who, butch leave."I tell him."what?"he says I push him soon as he leaves I punch a whole in my room wall.I look in rhe whole ro see bubbles and blossom , I feel like crying.


	14. Chapter 14 busted part 1

**hi guys this chapter is going to be good 2 songs in iggy by himiko and so alone anna blue by ppg. I do not own the and please review. **

* * *

blossoms pov.

"No way."I tell them."but mitch is out, robin is out and the professer went on a buisness trip!"bubbles says back."bubbles no means no! Were not letting butch boomer and brick watch our babies!"buttercup argues putting our job uniform on."there going to know there the fathers! And there like not even mature!"I yell back at her.

Bubbles gave me and buttercup the puppy face."fine!"we yell."yes"bubbles says jumping for joy.

I called brick.

Bricks pov

I was just sitting in my house with my brothers when my phone is it? Mouthed my brothers."the powerpuffs"I whisper

"Hello?"I ask.

My brothers crowd around me

**"yeah its need you to baby sit our kids for 30 you do** it?" She askes in a annoyed tone.

"Yeah"I tell them she hangs up and I hang go I tell them.

Buttercups pov

I put my waitress uniform and my notepad in my the rrb are knocking on our door.I open lets out some ground rules

"No jumping, no eating up our good food, no looking at their eyes, nose, or even hair!"blossom tells them"ok."they simply say.

"Im giving you are phone number just in case."I say handing them a peice of paper."all you need is in the nursery, and the nersary is down the hall"I say floating out the door.

They better not mess up anything.

Butchs pov

We head to the girls room to look at the 1 year olds.I went in buttercups room to see a paper on top of the crib that says babies name mus be blaze.

I look at the baby and cant help to notice she has the same eyes as exsact is the dad of this baby?! I walk around buttercups soon as I left, she started to cry.I came back and she stopped."dada"she says.

"Did you just call me dada?"I asked.I call buttercup

It goes straight to voicemail.

"Wait here."I say going to tell my brothers what I heard.I look up and see a picuture of me."is this narnia?"I what universe does buttercup have a picture of me?!

Boomers pov

I went inside bubbles room.I see a crib .on top of the crib, a paper that said babies name must be blade.

I see the babies eyes, and its the exact sme color of the dad have the same color of eyes like me?

"Dada"she says.I sit next to her and she starts to giggle.I call bubbles but she dosent pick up.

I look up and see a picture of me next to her am I? Since when does she have a picture of me?

Bricks pov.

I walk into blossoms room to see a shirtless man with my face taped on to it.I blush and see the paper above her crib says blake. The baby giggles

I look up and see a picture of me."woah!"I yell."dada"the baby says baby has blood red the only person in the whole of townsvile that has blood red eyes are...oh my crap

* * *

Blossoms pov

"Do you think the guys even care?"I say cleaning olive gardens tables "no"buttercup and bubbles says at the same time

It stsrts to rain. I look out the place was empty.

Blossom:my face agendt the window pane,

A tear for every drop of rain

All:I am so lonely sand so sad, your the reson

Im feeling bad, we are so lonely and so sad,

Thinking bout the guys we'll never have.

Blossom:my face agesnst the window pane,

A tear for every drop of rain, living as If I had

Already died have died..

Bubbles":emtines is present past a silent scream

To shatter glass,

Buttercup:its time to go its time for us to flyyyyy

(Buttercup opens the door)(does what anna blue does in the air)

All:we are so lonley, and so sad, your the reason we're

Feeling bad, we are so lonely and so sad, thinking

Bout the boys we'll never have.

Blossom:will they care if we're not here?

If we suddenly dissapear, bet he wouldnt notice him at

All, at all,

Bubbles:dyin flowers in our hands, cant vanish now from where

We stand,

Buttercup:maybe its not to late to find a cure

All:we are so lonely and so sad, your the reason we're feeling bad,

We are so lonely and so sad, marring the boys well never have.

(Flies home)

I open the was dark.I turned on the lights to see the guys just staring at us on the couch.I think they found oh.


	15. Chapter 15 busted part 2

**hey guys I havent wrote in a long time.! :(:(:(:P I wnated to give a shoutout to meatalhead girl WASUP!?**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON DESTRUCTION...

Blossom:will they care if we're not here? If suddenly we'd dissapear?

All the RRBZ:I want a divorce

I think they found oh.

Blossoms pov

Oh isnt right!

"Blossom, your room please."brick walk into my room."explain."he says."oh robin left that if that offended you."I lied I but shirltless brick there

"Blossom who is the father of your baby?"he asked me.I nearly chocked."um dexter."I lie to his face.I feel so bad about it too.

" .um I'll show myself out, but first, why did blake call me dada?"he asked with a smirk."you look so much like him."I tell him.

At least that part was true.

"Ok well before I go I need you to promise me something."he says."what?"

"On the babies 3rd birthday, get her as far away as possible."he says "ok"I say a bit with that, he left. I sighed and bathed blake.

i cried myself to sleep about lying to just I dont want him to harm harmed me when we were little.I dont want the same to happen to blake.

Bubbles pov.

"Boomer, how have you been?"I asked off topic

"Cut the crap bubles"he says

"Who is it?"he asked.I could tell he was talking about blade."taka taka"I lie to his face, again."oh, then why did the baby call me dada?"boomer said.

I almost fainted."she did what?"I said."oh, beacus your as charming as taka so...yeah."I said i wasn't AS charming as taka, he was more had attacked me.I dumped his ass 5 years ago.

"Oh sorry."he says as he left.I bathed blade and sobbed until I slept.I dont want boomer to hurt her like he hurt me so very long ago.

Also he wanted me to take the baby far what?

Buttercups pov

"What the fuck butch?"I told him."your telling me the dad is some green guy with glasses?"he says."no...its mitch...he dyed his hair brown hes actully a raven haired boy."I lie to him.

Why do I keep lying? I love him!"oh well blaze probably called me dada by mistake."he tells was about to leave when he say,

"Take the baby far away as possible.I dont want her to get hurt."and with that, he left.

I punch a hole in the wall and see bubbles crying.I hear blossom crying.

.FUCK.

I bathe blaze and put her in her crib to exhaustion gets the best of me and I fall asleep.

buttercups dream

Buttercup:butch the baby is yours.

Butch:why didn't you tell me?!I hate you.

Buttercup:no butch please! (Cries)

Butch:your a bitch. (Walks away.)

Buttercup:NO BUTCH! DON'T LEAVE ME! NO!

I wake up panting.I hear bubbles and blossom jump is going on?!


	16. Chapter 16 day of work

**hey this chappter I will end no fret, I will make a sequal called deconstructon. Thanks!**

**Buttercups pov **

its been 2 years since that had happend and i still havent found a is back and the kids are learning to talk.

"Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom! Whers dad?!"blaze says to me.

"Hes...gone."I tell her.I see blade and blake stick their heads out off their rooms."is it mommy alert?"black askes.

I could tell blaze didn't want to get in trouble so she said."um...sure?"acting like she had no idea what they were saying

They looked up and saw looked scared.I put my hands on my hips an told them to go to camd out.

She looked tired.

"Found anything?"I asked her."nope"she says tiredly.

I hope she isnt going ...him*hint hint*

We started to send the kids to are very smart.

I called mitch

"Hello?"I asked.

" that you? I hevent heard from you untill after school yesterday! "I ask him.

"Yeah hi! Can you come to my babies birthday? And invite robin and little joey! Its at 3!"I told himmi hung up and called ace, taka, and dexter.

They all said they would where the rrbs so, anxious for us to leave? I dunno. I go to my room and go to had alrady takdn a shower and I need to sleep.

I cant wait for tommorow.

**sorry for the short the dramma is going to be inthe next chapter but it might be coming out next week by now don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
